If only you knew
by AnimeTricia
Summary: How many If only's does Sasuke expect Sakura to think?


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, If it did I would have dragged Sasuke's ass back to Konoha and made him marry Sakura.

ENJOY!~

If only you knew…

Another hour passed sakura continued sitting by the window, the lively light in her eyes died and took the form of an empty bottomless pit.

Nobody called, nobody knocked, they knew what day it was today and how much Sakura needed to be alone.

It was Sasuke's wedding…

He had came home to Konoha, finally giving up on revenge, and deciding to settle down… with a girl.

Her name was kyuui, meaning peace literally,

Ironic, how a man bent on revenge married a girl whose name is the opposite on what he swore to do.

Kyuui fixed him, made him feel peace and forgiveness. Something Sakura failed to do.

That's why when they kissed, when Kyuui made Sasuke have that rare smile on his face, when they did all the actions that Sakura always wanted to do, Sakura just put a mask. A mask of smiles and happiness, nobody saw that inside she was hurting, being cut so deep that if it was physical it would leave an obvious scar.

Even when Sasuke announced their engagement, Sakura still put on that mask, but she never saw him after. Busying herself with missions, or travelling, or whatever she could think of, all just to escape Sasuke and the pain.

She told him that he would be busy on his big day, he believed, still not seeing the pain.

And now here she was, hurting, and emotionless, with so many things to tell him.

'If only you knew…' She thought. 'How much I care, probably more than Kyuui.'

'If only you knew... How much I hurt, seeing you with her, how much the pain cuts through soul.'

'If only you knew… How much I cried, with every needle you stabbed into me.'

'If only you knew… How much I would give to be the one who gave you hope.'

'If only you knew… How much I hope that all those months were just a dream and that we were still that crazy bunch of kids.'

'If only you knew… How much I love you…'

With that last thought she let the tears flow, let the pain overcome her as she curls up into a ball in the darkness, her strawberry colored hair which used to glow even in darkness now faded and almost gray.

She used to stand out with her bright colors and would shine even in the darkest of places, now she seemed blended with the darkness. Just like how she was letting darkness take over her heart.

She could almost hear the cheers of laughter and congratulations from the wedding, she could almost hear the smooches of the kisses that Kyuui and Sasuke were sharing.

Those sounds tore her already torn heart, tearing the pieces into shreds.

Just then a knock was heard.

Sakura brought her head up, picking herself from the pain she was drowning in just to answer the door.

'Who could it be?' Sakura asked, a faint bit of curiosity filled her eyes,, but not enough to last long.

She opened the door and the sight in front of her surprised her.

"Sasuke?" She asked bewildered.

Sasuke stood in front of her, wearing a tux, his hands stuffed in its pockets, and his hair slicked back, slightly neater than his usual spiky hair.

Sakura was almost the exact opposite.

She was wearing an over-sized green t-shirt, and shorts which don't even cover her entire thigh. Her shirt had several tear marks, and her face with marks.

"I thought you said you were on a mission." Sasuke asked, almost amused.

But then the amusement disappeared and only sadness filled it.

"What happened Sakura?" He asked, very obviously concerned.

She just looked away, trying desperately to look decent. "Aren't you supposed to be at the altar?" She asked avoiding his question.

"I left her at the altar," He said casually.

Sakura stopped what she was doing and froze, 'Sasuke left Kyuui at the Altar?' She thought, shocked.

"How stupid do you think I am Sakura?" He asked.

"I know you care, that you hope for my well-being and my health,

I know how much you cry, always coming to meet us with swollen eyes, no matter how much you try to hide it with make-up I still see it.

I know you wish that you were the one who saved me from Orochimaru, that you were the one to put hope in my eyes.

I also know how much you wish that time would turn back to the days we were children.

And I know and understand the most, how much you love me."

After finishing, he engulfed Sakura in a hug.

"Sakura, you were the one which saved me, the words you spoke whenever we met, they always left me reflecting at night. Weakened my resolve and meeting Kyuui only crushed it. I only realized how much you were the one that affected me, last night, when Kyuui came over to talk to me. Under the sunset she looked so much like you, and then that all this time I wasn't looking at Kyuui for who she is, but how much she was like you. Her eyes looks like tainted emerald, and her hair a pink so dark that its purple, she's a tainted you Sakura."

That was all Sakura needed to return the hug and start the waterworks all over again.

"Kyuui understood. In fact she knew. In fact she was the one that noticed how I felt when both of us didn't even know."

"So Sakura, will you please take Kyuui's place and marry me?"

You could guess what her answer was.

Kyuui went back to her hometown, and the couple married, fulfilling Sasuke's wish of reviving his clan. And Sakura? Nobody know's just how happy she is now…

Hope you guys enojoyed it :D review's plz!


End file.
